Luz da Lua
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: Os capítulo dessa fic serão postadas na de mesmo nome,com indicação dos dois loquei assim, para aparecer além do casal Goku&Chichi,o casal Vegeta&Bulma.Link:/s/5341687/1/Luz da Lua Versao GokuChichi e VegetaBulma


**TSUKI NO HIKARI ( Luz da LUA)**

Uma fanfic de Dragon Ball Z. È UA e adaptei a personalidade de alguns personagens para a minha fanfic, modifiquei, mas, alguns, manterei com a personalidade mostrada no mangá e anime.

O casal principal é Goku e Chichi, mas terá também Vegeta e Bulma, pelo menos, pretendo coloca-los também.

Outra diferença, nesta fanfic, o planeta Vegita não foi destruído e deixaram alguns tsufuru-jins vivos, que foram transformados em escravos, os sobreviventes, que conseguiam lidar com a tecnologia, portanto, são auto-suficientes, mas, pretendo colocar Freeza na fanfic.

Outra coisa, Goku não foi enviado a Terra, seu pai, Bardock, é conselheiro do Rei com suas visões do futuro. Portanto, será tratado na fanfic Son Goku, como Kakarotto. Portanto, imaginem a história sem Son Goku, pois ele influenciou amizades e reuniu pessoas, evitou que Pilaf realizasse seu desejo, destruiu RedRibon,mas, sem ele lá, Pilaf teve seu desejo realizado, não foi buscar Picollo Daimao, que continua lacrado, por exemplo.

A chama que circunda o castelo do pai de Chichi não é apagado e portanto, este rei continua com sua fama de cruel.

Sim, haverá algumas mudanças em sua personalidade, mas, procurarei preservar algumas delas, dais quais adoro neste personagem. Acho ele muito fofo ^ ^

Ainda relacionado ao Kakarotto, ele consegue assumir a forma Super Sayajin 4 assim como Vegeta, que também asssume a forma SS4,mas, por ser rei, fica em tempo integral, só retornando ao normal á noite e Kakarotto igualmente só desfaz a transformação em casa ou quando vai dormir.

Chichi é escrava e Bulma também, assim como Yamcha,Kurilin e 18. Nesta fanfic, Bulma e Chichi tem 15 anos.

Usarei a versão dos nomes no original.

Espero que gostem ^ ^

A Terra foi invadida. Chichi foi feita escrava, após matarem seus pais e a família da Bulma inclusive a mesma viraram escravos-cientistas. Além de serem tomados como escravos Yamacha, Kurillin, Pual e 18.

Kakarotto conseguirá ganhar a confiança de Chichi que odeia os saya-jins? Conseguirá dissipar as tristezas que ela sente? Para assim poder alcançar sua felicidade ao lado da mulher que ama?

Vegeta conseguirá passar por cima de seu orgulho, para aceitar o que sente por sua escrava Bulma? Enfrentará os seus próprios preconceitos para poder enfim ser feliz? Ou irá se condenar, negando o que sente e continuando sozinho ? Será que tomara conta de seus sentimentos há tempo, antes que não haja mais volta?

Os capítulo dessa fic serão postadas na outra fic de mesmo nome, com indicação dos dois casais, Goku & Chichi, Vegeta & Bulma.

Coloquei assim, para aparecer o casal Vegeta e Bulma. Link: .net/s/5341687/1/Luz_da_Lua_Versao_GokuChichi_e_VegetaBulma

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A Terra é invadida pelos saya-jins, uma raça puramente guerreira, que nasce já com instinto de luta, além de força e velocidade natural, sendo característico da raça uma cauda e a forma Oozaru quando olham para a lua cheia.

Após batalhas sangrentas é dominada.

Cap. 1 - Conquista.

Nos campos jazem corpos de soldados e pessoas. Sangue escorria pela terra, tingindo o lago adjacente a àquela outrara bela campina. Há os escombros de um castelo no fundo, rodeado por chamas. Nuvens escuras fecham os céus, como se quisessem esconder tal teatro infame. Uma jovem tenta lutar com todas as suas forças, embora seu corpo clamasse por repouso. Atrás dela, jaz um homem grande, com uma armadura, caído inerte em uma poça rubra tendo seus olhos vidrados.

- Desgraçados!

A jovem de 15 anos e cabelos negros, dá violentos socos e chutes, mas sus adversários nada a rodeiam em um círculo, rindo das tentativas infrutíferas desta, com suas caudas rodeando a cintura e estranhos aparelhos em frente ao olho esquerdo. Um deles fala:

- Anda logo, nocautea essa terráquea, Nappa!

- Quero me divertir mais.

- Não sou um brinquedo!

Avança contra ele que desvia.

Após algum tempo vê a jovem ofegante e decide encerrar a "brincadeira". A garota não conseguiu ver o golpe e foi arremessada com força para trás, caindo ao lado do pai morto. Antes de perder a consciência, olha para seu genitor, enquanto lágrimas rolam de seus orbes negros com a noite e murmura: " Gomennasai, tousan . . . " e enfim, entrega-se as trevas.

- Levem-na junto aos outros escravos! Com certeza conseguiremos vende-la a um bom preço, afinal, ela é uma guerreira e isso aumentará seu valor. - Nappa fala sorrindo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, em um deserto, sayajins destroem um castelo que se erguia, ladeado por uma cidade outrora ricamente industrializada, que acabou sendo reduzida à escombros. No deserto, jazia milhares de corpos de soldados que tentaram lutar contra os invasores e inúmeros tanques e armas caídos ao chão. O sangue tingia as areias. Os guerreiros comemoravam, haviam destruído o Rei daquele planeta, o chapéu deste com o desenho de uma esfera, jazia ao lado de seu corpo pequeno.

Não muito longe dali, um homem com cabelos compridos lutava contra os inimigos, enquanto seu companheiro, Pual, encontrava-se preso em uma espécie de pequena esfera.

- Rogafufuken! - mas o golpe não surge efeito e com um golpe certeiro, o sayajin acerta-o no estômago, fazendo-o se curvar e cair na terra, desmaiado.

- Que fraco . . . mas me supreende a elevação de Ki . . . - um deles comenta, olhando pelo seu scouter.

- Deve ser uma habilidade típica desta raça inferior.

Poderemos vende-lo a um bom preço.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Uma base é atacada impiedosamente pelos sayajins com feixes de luz, uma bandeira com uma gravata vermelha e dois RR, repousam sobre os escombros.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, o centro de uma cidade é destruída pelos saya-jins e um grupo deles, ladeia um edifício circular, onde redem um casal e sua filha.

- Por favor, não machuquem a Bulma.

Um Saya-jin de cabelos compridos negros selvagem analisa a casa e depois utiliza o scouter enquanto outros sayajins mantém os três membros da família presos por seus braços.

Ele nota que são inventos, deduzindo que são cientistas, nota que a jovem também usava um jaleco de trabalho e canetas no bolso. Pela uma capsúla e analisa, então, se volta à eles e pergunta:

- O que é isso?

- Uma cápula Hoí-poi - fala rapidamente a jovem.

- O que faz?

- È uma forma portátil de levar qualquer tipo de material ou equipamento.- Bulma fala, apavorada enquanto que os olhos do guerreiro brilham de contentamento.

Se fosse verdade, era uma tecnologia bem avançada e eles necessitavam disso.

- Como funciona?

- Aperte a capsula e a atire um pouco longe.- decide cooperar com eles, não temendo o que lhe aconteceria, mas aos seus pais.

Olha o objeto descrente e decide aciona-lo, mas, fala antes:

- Espero que não seja truque.

Então, aperta em cima e joga a cápsula, um nuvem surge e ao dissipar revela um mini-helicóptero. Fica abismado ao ver uma coisa tão pequena ficar grande. Acharam algo muito valioso. Aqueles cientistas seriam levados ao planeta Vejita, para serem escravos e trabalharem em invenções uteis aos sayajins.

- Como faz para voltar a ficar pequeno?

- Aperta o botão embaixo da nave.- a jovem responde.

Ela vai até lá e ao apertar, volta a ser cápsula.

- Com certeza o rei ficará feliz, conseguimos excelentes cientistas.

- Kino, ordene que esses cientistas sejam levados a minha nave, eu os entregarei pessoalmente ao rei.

- Entregar?- a jovem fica apavorada.

- Hai, Raditzsama.

- Serão escravos, mas, não se preocupem, damos muito valor á escravos cientistas . . . se esta casa for uma destas cápsulas, podem levar, se sentiram mais a vontade em seu ambiente natural de trabalho, senão, terão que se acostumar a um outro lugar em meu planeta natal.

- È cápsula também - o velho fala.

- Ótimo, agora vamos machos . . . e fêmeas - acrescentando ao ver duas sayajins fêmeas visivelmente irritadas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, dois velhos lutavam contra um sayajin de cabelo pontudo que aparentava ter uns 23 anos. Ele deixava sua cauda a mostra e olhava entediado aos velhos. Sua cauda era de tonalidade vermelha assim como seus pêlos avermelhados que cobriam parciamente o corpo dele, tendo olhos dourados e o peito nú, só usando uma espécia de calça . Achava aquela batalha desnecessária, embora tivesse aprendido ótimas técnicas. Decidiu que os soldados que o acompanhavam mantivessem-se afastados, de fato, não tinha intenção de matar aqueles velhos, não gostava de tirar vida e isto o diferenciava já da maioria esmagadora, senão, de todos os saya-jins.

- Gohan vamos!

- Hai, Muten Roshisama!

- Kame . . . .

- Hame . . . Ha !

Ambos lançaram o ki concetrado de suas mãos, mas, o sayajin meramente as neutralizou com a palma de suas mãos, deixando atônitos os dois velhos.

- Desistam . . . não pretendo mata-los . . . parem e se rendam, se fizerem isso, garanto que meus guerreiros não farão nada a vocês, reconheço que são guerreiros e dou valor a isso, lutaram ao máximo . . . agora se rendam.

- Não adianta Son Gohan . . . - o mais velho cai ao chão, está exausto.

- Nunca . . . me renderei! - e então, parte para cima do saya-jin.

- Gohan não!

Mas o fato de não considera-los ameaça fez abrir uma brecha no sayajin e o terráqueo consegue acerta-lo no rosto. Este fica abismado com o velho, mas se refaz e usa sua cauda para joga-lo longe, fazendo-o perder os sentidos. Havia controlado sua força, não queria mata-los.

- Gohan!

- Ainda está vivo . . . só inconciente . . . creio que com isso, nossa batalha acaba . . . o nome dele é Gohan, né?

- Por que quer saber monstro- fala entre os dentes.

- Porque foi o primeiro em muitos anos a acerta-me no rosto, sem ser um super saya-jin . . . meu nome é Kakarotto . . . agradeço pelas técnicas e por conseguir aprender na batalha a controlar o ki e senti-lo, de fato, são criaturas fascinantes ao meu ver tendo todas essas habilidades.

- Não ensinamos nada a voçê, monstro! - fala guspindo as palavras com asco.

O saya-jin sorri e então, reune as palmas de sua mão:

- Kame . . . hame . . . ha!- e lança uma rajada de energia que corta o mar ao meio.

Kame sennin olha abismado, o invasor aprendera só de olhar a técnica.

- Sempre tive dom natural para aprender técnicas- fala sorrindo.

Ao se virar para ir embora, dos escombros surge um guerreiro, mais baixo que ele e careca, usando um uniforme vermelho com o kanji de tartaruga.

Kakarotto arqueia a sombrançelha e suspira.

- Não podia ficar quieto . . . terráqueo?

- Sou Kurilin e não ficarei, lutarei até meu último suspiro.

Então mesmo ferido avança contra o saya-jin, que se movimenta rapidamente, acertando o terráqueo no abdômen e depois na altura da nuca, fazendo-o perder os sentidos.

- Kurilin!- Kame sennin olha apavorado ao seu discípulo.

- Está vivo, só inconciente, acabei de falar que detesto matar, meu homens não tocarão em vocês, pegue-os e os cure.

Sem falar mais nada, tira o scouter de seu rosto e pisa nele no chã dirige para sair daquela ilha pequena, chamando seus homens que o seguem enquanto voam.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Distante dali, em uma floresta seguida de um deserto, um grupo de saya-jins se divertem com um samurai que usava um simples haori laranja listrado e cabelos negros selvagens, um deles ataca-o e levanta um nuvem de poeira, aproveitando isso, o samurai se esconde e pensa, enquanto escondia-se atrás de uma pedra " Nunca pegarão esse Yajirobe " e começa a se arrastar entre arbustos e pedras para fugir dos atacantes.

Por um momento fulgaz pensara que escapara com sucesso, mas vê dois deles de pé, apertando o estranho aparelho que usavam em frente ao olho. Levanta apavorado a cabeça, mas mal olha e feixes de ki o atravessam, matando-o e fazendo o corpo inerte deste cair em uma poça rubra.

Um deles recolhe a esfera que continha uma estrela e decidem dar de presente ao princípe, pois era brilhante e bonita.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Um pouco distante dali, em uma bela floresta tendo em seu centro uma torre alta que passava as nuvens, um grupo de saya-jins se divertiam com um índio e seu filho adolescente. Kakarotto chega no local e ao pousar, olha irado pela crueldade deles. Nota que apesar da diferença nítida de poderes, o índio reagia e seu filho também, e que apesar de tombarem ao chão, se erguiam, determinados, embora caíssem novamente em decorrência dos ferimentos, eram alvos de risos por parte dos saya-jins.

- Já chega! - Kararotto fala irado, odiava que maltratassem os fracos, além de que o fato deles se levantarem, mostrava o orgulho deles e determinação como guerreiros.

- General Kakarotto.- todos se curvam quando percebem o saya-jin de pele vermelha, então, ao andar, abre caminho entre eles.

- Mostros! - o índio maior fala irado, para depois golfar um pouco de sangue.

- Se retirem agora homens, a diversão acabou! Deixe-os em paz!

- Mas . . . um deles tenta argumentar, porém, o general estreita os olhos perigosamente, assustando os demais.

- Recuperem suas forças iremos nos retirar desta terra.

- Do planeta?- fala com resquício de esperança.

- Quem dera! Mas o rei Vegeta ordenou essa invasão e foi claro, era para subjulgamos os terréqueos e tomar a Terra para nós ....e tenho que seguir ordens, embora fosse contra invadir este planeta assim como qualquer outro.

Ele olha para ele abismado, sentia que aquele alienígina era diferente dos outros, sentia que tais palavras eram sinceras e de que ele odiava essa invasão, seu tom pesaroso era sincero.

Este olha para cima da torre alta e sente um ki, mas, guarda para si a informação, iria investigar depois, não desejava chamar atenção dos outros, com receio que depois, sem ele ver, viriam para se "divertir", se conseguisse poupar pleo menos poucos já se dava por feliz.

- Senhor, sou o comandante Trikio e as regras saya-jins dizem que se um oficial graduado tiver enfrentando outros seres pode pega-los como escravos . . . - ao ouvir a palavra escravo o índio mais velho se apavora.

- Eu sei - Kakarotto rosna e depois se lembra- mas a regra diz que se um oficial de posto mais superior que este, desejar, pode tomar os escravos deste oficial ou aceitar uma troca dos mesmos por algo .

- Térraqueo, tem algo de valor para me dar? Se for valioso não serão tomados como escravos, eu garanto.

- Dar?! Meu filho não - ele protege o mais jovem atrás dele.

- Pode ser um objeto . . . não tenho interesse em escravos.

Então, o jovem tem um "estalo" e saí da proteção do pai que grita:

- Upa!

- Eu sei de algo valioso chichiue.

Corre para a tenda sob o olhar dos saya-jins e minutos depois, retorna com uma esfera dourada que contém quatro estrelas, então, entrega ao saya-jin de pêlo vermelho. Este pega a esfera e olhar, sobre o assombro dos outros, de fato era reluzente e bonita, olha fascinado e então, fala com um sorriso, por saber que seriam poupados da escravidão:

- Aceito este objeto, dou minha garantia que ficarão em paz . . . iremos nos retirar daqui . . . podem ir homens.

Todos ficam desãnimados mas alçam vôo, incluindo Kakarotto.

- Chichiue( senhor meu pai, maneira formal) - Upa olha preocupado para seu genitor.

- Fomos salvos graças a aquele saya-jin de pelagem vermelha . . .

- São monstros! - fala com lágrimas nos olhos num misto de tristeza e dor.

- De fato . . . mas aquele era diferente, talvez, seja uma daquelas raras excessões . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Horas mais tarde, Kakarotto retorna e voa para a , voando chega num local círcular, entra e não vê ninguém, no lado esquerdo vê três barris e ao destampa-los, vê água, mas ao prestar mais atenção, o liquído fica turvo e forma uma cena, um criança saya-jin desmaiada numa sala, reconhecia ele como quando era um filhote e antes das transformações de supersaya-jins, ele tampa e tomado pela curiosidade como uma criança, abre o do meio, que mostra naquele dia, mais cedo, a batalha dele com os dois velhos e jovem careca, tampa e depois olha para o último, de onde saí uma serpente nebulosa e ao tentar se defender, sente que sua mente viaja, vêm -lhe na mente a imagem de uma terráquea de cabelos negros, tendo dois filhos, pelas caudas saya-jins e ele, no lado deles. Do nada, dissipa e nota que se encontrava na sala, está atônito, não conseguindo compreender o que acontecera e se perguntando se era uma "visão", assim como seu genitor Bardock tinha.

- Estes vasos mostram o passado, presente e futuro.

Ele vira para trás e vê um gato branco gordo, segurando um cajado.

- Sou Karinsama, um sennin, vivo nesta torre.

- Sennin? - ele arqueia a sombrançelha - então, é um eremita?

- Hai - fala enquanto limpa seu focinho com a pata após lamber esta.

- Um gato ?

- Sim, um gato que já viveu por muitos séculos.

- Hum . . . tá - se refazendo da informação - me chamo . . .

- Kakarotto, um supersaya-jin nivél 4, atualmente, general do planeta Vejita.

- Como sabe?

- Sou um sennin e posso ler mentes, vejo em sua mente que foi contra essa invasão desde o início, acha muito bonito nosso planeta . . . e para garantir que teria o minímo possivél de destruição, praticamente exigiu coordenar a invasão . . . e tem feito o possivél para salvar o maior número de terráqueos possivél . . . sem sombra de dúvida, ès diferente dos demais. . . agradeço por salvar Opa e seu pai.

- Aqueles lá embaixo?

- A família dele há inúmeras gerações guarda esta terra. Por seu dever, não pode fugir quando viu que inimigos se aproximavam, observei aqui de cima tudo, domo arigatougozaimassu( muito obrigado - maneira formal)

- Incrivél que consiga observar tudo daqui de cima! - Fala animado.

- Feh . . . é simples.

- De fato, sou contra invadir planetas . . . meu pai compatilha da mesma opinião, nos último anos mudou de atitude e praticamente se transformou . . . mas, não pode ir contra a vontade do rei, por mais que seja conselheiro . . .

- Sei que também irá procurar ajudar a Terra, evitando que tudo fique pior do que já tá.

- De fato, quando for feita a reunião que destino dar ao planeta, tentarei que seja transformado em produtor de alimentos e turismo , melhor que planeta minerador, prisão ou planeta de criação de escravos . . .

- Planeta de criação de escravos?! - olha apavorado.

- Sim, os saibaimans eram um povo, agora são criados e modificados para serem levados como sementes . . . ou algumas raças com caracteristícas bestiais, para serem usadas como aninal de força, por exemplo . . . - fala desânimado.

- Espero que consiga evitar que a Terra tenh esse destino.

- Como vocês são fracos, talvez, com ajuda de meu pai, posso fazer do planeta Terra uma colônia produtora de alimentos, mas com o minímo de intromissão de minha raça . . . os terráqueos não representam ameaça . . .

- És diferente . . . sinto que se tivesse sido mandado para cá bebê, teria feito grandes amizades e se tornado uma pessoa melhor do que já é e acontecimentos acontecessem..

- De fato, quando bebê ia ser mandado para cá, mas mudaram de planos - fala pondo a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Uma pena . . .

- Há mais aguém lá em cima, não é, Karin?

Karin fica tenso então, o saya-jin fala:

- Não precisa se preocupar, só quero conhecer e conversar com esta pessoa - nisso se despede e voa para cima.

- Com certeza nosso futuro teria sido diferente se tivesse vindo a Terra quando bebê e se certos acontecimentos tivessem ocorrido . . . eu tenho este sentimento forte em mim.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após um tempo ele visualiza uma base imensa circular e côncava, alva, sobe nela e pousa encima desta. Vê espaças árvores e uma espécie de templo no fundo. Ao olhar mais para frente vê um ser humano que nunca havia visto.

- Ès um saya-jin.- fala com a expressão séria.

- General Kakarotto, e você?

- Mister Popo.

- O que é aqui?

- Tenkai.

- Tenkai? O céu?

- Hai, aqui reside Kamisama, o deus da Terra, o planeta a qual estão atacando - fala com desgoto.

- Este é diferente, Mister Popo.

Kamisama aparece, tinha pele verde e antena na cabeça, curta, usava um roupa comprida e um cajado nordoso igual ao de Karinsama, porém, maior.

- Kamisama?- olha estupefato.

Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- Seu nome é Kakarotto . . . estive te observando e percebi o quão singular era em atitudes, e sei que por você, não teriam invadido esse planeta, pois você sempre o viu e achou ele lindo visto por fora e desejou que este ficasse em paz, estou certo? E que procura salvar o maior número de pessoas possivél, usando seu poder e status.

- Como . . . ?

- Posso ler a mente, assim como Karin e se tivesse vindo . . .

- Vindo a esse planeta quando bebê e certos fatos acontecessem, a Terra teria um futuro diferente . . . aquele sennin já me disse.

- Uma pena . . .

Ele fala:

- Vou fazer todo o possivél para que a Terra não tenha um destino cruel, se conseguir apoio do meu pai, poderei influenciar o Rei Vejeta.

- Assim espero, pois a Terra já foi rendida, espero que o destino não reserve ainda mais sofrimento ao meu planeta.

- Farei o possivél . . . bem, já vou indo, antes que queiram me procurar, manterei em segredo esse lugar e o do gato sennin.- nisso se retira, voando para baixo e procurando salvar o maior número de nativos daquele planeta que conseguisse, através de seu poder e status.

- São monstros.

- È verdade Mister Popo, mas este é diferente e só nos resta agora ele e seu pai para evitar que a Terra tenha um destino ainda mais cruel.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após 11 meses no espaço, a nave contendo os escravos capturados na Terra, chega no planeta Vejeta.

Antes de retirarem os escravos, eles colocam coleira neles. Estas coleiras possuíam um dispositivo que permitia a eles sobreviverem a gravidade do planeta que era 10 vezes maior que o da Terra. Dentre os escravos, os cientistas da Terra, inclusive os Briefs, são encaminhados para o rei, os demais, seriam vendidos a mercadores de escravos, a qual iriam fazer leilão. Chichi estava neste grupo, era rebelde e na nave sofrera várias agressões, foi preciso ser segurada a força para colocarem a coleira. Para evitar dos escravos a tirarem, a coleira só podia ser tirada por um sayajin, pois era presa firmemente, sendo impossivél á um humano ter força para retira-la.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bulma e seus pais são levados junto aos demais cientistas ao rei. Ela olha o palácio, imenso e nota escravos de raças diferentes, devido a coleira de identificação. Chegam num imenso salão imponente e alvo, contendo tapetes vermelhos e o emblema da família real saya-jin. À frente, após passarem pelo tapede rodeado nos lados por saya-jins diversos, encontra-se o rei Vejita e ao seu lado, o conselheiro Bardock, ele nota a jovem cientista de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis e sorri, ao saber que o princípe nem suspeitava do que o futuro lhe reservava.

O olhar de Vegeta e de Bulma se cruzam por um momento, ele notara que a mulher não demonstrava medo, sustentando o olhar. Ela nota que ele era diferente, possuía uma pelagem marrom no corpo e olhos amarelos, a cauda grossa circundava a cintura, os pêlos que encobriam quase todo seu corpo era o que mais o destacava dos demais.

Os soldados separam os Briefs dos demais cientistas que ficam encolhidos no fundo. A jovem e seus pais se curvam, quer dizer, menos Bulma , sendo preciso um guarda acerta-la atrás dos joelhos para força-la á dobra-los e segurar sua cabeça para baixo. O rei notava a indignação dela, que não se assustava e pensa: " È corajosa, além de bela " e sorri.

Um saya-jin mostra ao rei uma cápsula.

- Então, esta é a capsula que pode se transformar em qualquer coisa quando ativada?- fala incrédulo, os demais saya-jins no salão trocam cochichos descrentes.

Então, este fala:

- Veja meu rei - ele aperta a capsúla na ponta ej oga.

Um nuvem surge para espanto de todos e um mini-avião dourado aparece no lugar.

Vegeta fica maravilhado e depois o soldado aperta em um local do avião e ele vira uma capsúla novamente. Então, fala:

- Estes três terráqueos inventaram?

- Sim e são considerados naquele planeta inferior como os maiores cientistas.

Bulma estreita o olhar quando este se refere ao seu planeta natal como inferior, vai falar algo, mas é calada pelo seu pai.

- Pretendia falar algo, escrava?- o soldado fala ameaçadoramente, erguendo o punho.

Apesar de ter sido calada pelo pai, seu olha não demonstra medo, e sim ódio. Vegeta fica admirado com a escrava-cientista, era corajosa e altiva. Então, fala:

- Esses cientistas são preciosos e preciso deles fabricando tecnologia para serem usadas por nós, se nocautear um deles, pagará um preço caro . . . são muito mais valiosos que os demais escravos, entendeu? - estreita os olhos para o soldado que apavorada se curva, tratando de se desculpar:

- Desculpe senhor, perdão.

- Coloque-os em um local apropriado, quero que já começem a trabalhar em tecnologia. Apesar de terem status mais alto que simples escravos, pertencem a mim, se rebelem e sofrerão as conseqüências, um castigo violento os aguarda.

- Sim, mestre- falam em ussínio apavorados, menos Bulma que nada fala, desafiando-o.

- Vejo que tem uma rebelde . . . ele se levanta e avança para Bulma.

- Filha!- os pais são impedidos pelos soldados que sorriem frente a perspectiva de punição que ela sofrerá.

Ela se levanta e o desafia nos olhos, ele sorri perigosamente e fala:

- Não me teme?

- Porque deveria?

- Aprenda a me chamar de mestre, escrava- fala ríspido.

Dá um soco nela, leve, mas o suficiente para arremessa-la longe uns 3 mêtros, maneirou, pois ela não era guerreira, era cientista, corpo fraco. Ela se levanta sentindo uma dor no estômago, mas não abandona o olhar. Por mais que sentisse dor, não se entregaria. Mas o princípe percebia que aquele golpe a enfraquece-la, ela era uma cientista brilhante, pelo que os relatórios vindos da nave falavam, as invenções que inventara para tentar fugir com os pais, a partir de simples materiais, era muito valiosa para sofrer qualquer dano ou morrer.

Mas se ela não abandonasse aquela pose, pegaria "mal" á ele e seu status, então, decidiu que a nocautearia e pôs-se a pensar como. Então, tem uma ídeia, pois, deixa-la inconciente com um golpe, podia sair pela culatra e acabar matando-a.

Segundo relatórios a terráquea loira que estava com o pai desta e ela, não era cientista, portanto, formou-se uma ídeia na cabeça dele, para ter a obediência dela.

Para surpresa desta, ele pega a mãe dela e fala:

- Ela não é cientista, não tem serventia, devia vendê-la no mercado.

- Okaasan!

- Sua Mama está bem querida.- mas treme quando o princípe passa a língua no pescoço desta, sensualmente.

- Não, okaasan! - fala com lágrimas nos olhos - faço o que quiser, mas não me separe da minha mãe, por favor.

Ela caí no chão, chorando.

- Venha até mim e se proste, chamando-me de Mestre.

Derrotada, ela fez o que ele mandava, sentia muita dor no abdômen e andava com dificuldade. O princípe nota que batera com muita força e murmura" Maldito nivél supersaya-jin 4, é difícil controlar meu poder". Ela se prosta com dificuldade e fala, com a voz chorosa:

- Perdoe-me Mestre.

Ele analisa e fala:

- Ficará com vocês, mas, se por acaso, falharem com as invenções, a estuprarei violentamente e depois a venderei, entenderam?

- Hai, mestre- Bulma e o pai falam em ussínio.

- Guarda, leve essa mulher para a enfermaria, precisa de cuidados, não quero uma cientista-escrava brilhante destas morta, depois leve-a para junto dos pais dela.- e se vira para retornar ao trono.

- hai, venha, humana suja- pega no braço dela asperadamente, a levando dali.

Ele olha rapidamente para trás e depois, volta a olhar para a frente, por um milonésimo de minuto, o que o soldado dissera o irritara, ele não entendia e volta ao trono, confuso.

Bardock olhou a cena com interesse, acabara de ter uma visão do futuro e sabia que em um futuro próximo, o soco que ele deu nela, o atormentaria, mal sabia que seu destino estava unido à aquela humana e que seria testado. Decide guardar para si estas visões relativas ao princípe e cujo desfecho, dependeria do coração dele.

Ele estava inclinado a tê-la como escrava-sexual, aquela terráquea de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis intensos, mas, em raras ocasiões, escravos-cientistas eram tirados de sua obrigação, eram valiosos demais. Para escrava sexual integral não daria, mas para uma ocasional, talvez,daria. Ele tinha várias escravas sexuais, mas se enjoara. Além de que tinha uma arma, ameaçar fazer algo com a mãe dela, isto funcionara bem, mas esperaria ela ser mais velha, preferia mais velhas para escrava sexual. Agora, tinha muitos assuntos para resolver em relação ao novo planeta conquistado, a Terra.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dei de começar essa fanfic que diferenciará das outras. Continuarei as que já publiquei e pretendo atualizar o mais rápido que puder, de fato, fiquei meses sem escrever fic, ás vezes dou disso.

Quis fazer de Dragon ball e que contivesse drama XDDDDD .

Acredito que até a próxima semana dê.


End file.
